yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Akhratan
† (Father), † (Mother), Princess Ammit (Spiritually) | blood type = A+ |origin = Ancient Egypt | school = Duel Academy | dormitory = Obelisk Blue | deck = Rise of the Spirit of White (Primary), Deck Master Obelisk (Emergency) | years experience = ??? | favorite card = Nere, Champion of the White | money = $100 }} Akhratan (あくタン), also romanized as Akuratan, is a duelist and current student at Duel Academy, residing within the Obelisk Blue dorm. Akhratan is an ancient being, dating back to the times of the Pharaohs and the beginning of dueling. Akhratan's powerful spirit was used as a catalyst for the rebirth of the Egyptian God Obelisk, the Tormentor. When his spirit was separated from Obelisk, along with the spirits of Ra and Slifer, they rampaged through Egypt until finally being sealed away by Ammit's liaison. Since that time, Akhratan's spirit wandered the world for thousands of years, until it was able to assume a physical form at an undetermined point of time. His memories of the past were lost, and the only memories he had were the memories of his physical form other than his name. Since then, he's made his mark as a talented duelist, even making his way up to Duel Academy in the prestigious Obelisk Blue dorm. Design Appearance Akhratan is a very tall, very muscular man. He commonly wears a wide variety of undershirts that show off his physique, oftentimes wearing a necked bodyshirt that clings to his chest. Over the undershirt is a highly customized Obelisk Blue jacket, with many of its customized designs hand-crafted by Akhratan himself. Below the belt, he commonly wears a pair of beige colored jeans with black, gold embroidered boots. Around his neck is a multi-colored Usekh collar, and below that is is a pendant of a snake tied into an intricate knot. His hair is simple, but shines with a brilliant white-gold. Largely unkempt, several bangs hang over Akhratan's face, and on the left side, a large portion of his hair is cuffed into a side tail by three intricate cylinders. His left eye is an extravagantly striking blue, while his right eye was severely injured, and required amputation, being replaced by the . Voice/Mannerisms Akhratan has a very recognizable voice. Mid toned and smooth, one could recognize his voice from a mile away. He often slips into his ancient Coptic language, especially when he becomes angry over a certain situation. More often than not, one may become confused over his cryptic choices of words, oftentimes speaking in riddles pertaining to the situation at hand. Personality Akhratan is often a stern, but very soft spoken individual. He takes his studies, and dueling, very seriously, and always anticipates every future action with a steadfast overview of the situation. He's very protective of those he trusts and considers his friends, and shows a sense of sinister intent to those who would dare attempt to hurt them. This malicious intent is perhaps feedback of the link he shares with Obelisk, and how Akhratan's tortured spirit lent to its recreation. He is often quick to judge those who deem themselves worthy of a noble cause that is anything but noble, and often finds disgust in malicious deeds hidden behind a veil of nobility. Abilities As the spirit of Obelisk the Tormentor, Akhratan possesses a spiritual strength like no other. His will is indomitable, and his strive to succeed never falters, even in the face of defeat. As Obelisk's spirit, he Akhratan can merge his own spirit with Obelisk, granting him full control over the Egyptian God, even more so than its previous owners. This comes with the cost of potentially fatally wounding him if Obelisk is destroyed. But because of Akhratan's powerful spirit, he can bring forth an even more powerful variant, the very spirit of Obelisk itself, made into physical form. When not utilizing the power of Obelisk, Akhratan has an extremely powerful bond with the , thanks to his heritage as the son of Kisara. As such, his Blue-Eyes deck is a living embodiment of his Spirit of White. Biography Akhratan was the secret child of and . Kisara, worried about the malicious intents of Seto's father, kept Akhratan's birth a secret from Seto to protect him, and wouldn't reveal Akhratan's birth until shortly after her death and the destruction of Seto's father. Akhratan's spirit was fated to be incredibly powerful, lending itself from a heritage of even more powerful souls that preceded him. As Akhratan grew up, he became friends with two others; The Egyptian princess Ammit, and Imeut, the latter of which he would share a friendly rivalry with. As the three grew older, their spirits only grew stronger. But the strife of Ammit's family would begin to tear them apart. Once Pharaoh Atem, Ammit's father, passed on, her liaison became even more strict and malefic. Ammit and Imeut fell in love, and Ammit's relationship was discovered. They didn't know who she was in love with, but they knew it wasn't the person they chose for her. In the hopes of finding the information they needed, Ammit's liaison kidnapped Akhratan, torturing him for days. But nothing they did was enough to get the information out of Akhratan. In a last ditch effort, they used the , forcefully unlocking the doors to his soul and thoughts. It was there they learned of Imeut being Ammit's lover. Akhratan's physical body, no longer able to hold life, expired, but his spirit lived on, leading to the rebirth of Obelisk, the Tormentor. Imeut was executed, and his vengeful spirit formed the reembodiment of The Winged Dragon of Ra. Ammit, the last to succumb to her guards, was condemned for eternity, petrified and sealed away in the same tomb as her father. A portion of her spirit led to the recreation of Slifer, the Sky Dragon. As the Egyptian Gods grew in power, their rage forced the spirits out of them, and they rampaged through Egypt, until they were finally sealed away once more by the liaison that once served under Ammit. Akhratan, the only one left who survived having been split away from his host, was distraught and broken, and he had nowhere else to turn. His spirit was unable to cross into the afterlife, and he spent millennia traveling around the world, seeing it change for better, and for worse. Eventually, after thousands of years, he would once again assume a physical form, but his memories of the past were gone. He would continue to travel throughout the world, and stumbled upon an academy for duelists. He learned the game of Duel Monsters and took to it quickly, learning the quirks of the game and the rules. Through his studies and duels, he rose through the ranks. He would eventually be rechosen by Obelisk, who wished to seek amnesty for the actions brought forth in the past. Eventually, he would duel Shane Stryker, one of the elites of Obelisk Blue. The two dueled admirably, dueling to a draw. Akhratan's skills in dueling pushed him into the prestigious rank of Obelisk Blue, where he would continue to improve himself not just as a duelist, but as a person as well. Relationships Ammit In the past, Akhratan cared deeply for the Egyptian Princess, and wanted only the best for her, even if it meant losing the chance of being with her to his old, friendly rival Imeut. All that mattered to Akhratan was that Ammit was happy, and he supported her decision. He gave up his life trying to protect the secret of Ammit and Imeut's relationship, and it took the efforts of the Millennium Key to reveal the secret after weeks of torture failed to utter even a single word. With his memories gone, he still feels a powerful connection to Ammit, but he can't describe why. His feelings for her are very strong, and he feels a sense of duty to protect her if she needs it. Shane Stryker Shane is Akhratan's dueling partner and fellow rival. The two constantly duel one another to always up their game, and in a tag duel, they're close to unstoppable due to their cards syncing well with one another. Outside of duels, Akhratan sees Shane as friendly company and enjoys his presence. Deck(s) Blue-Eyes Shining Dominance 16 * 17 * 18 | effect monsters = * 1 * 2 * 3 * 31 *Seto the Dragon Priest36 | toon monsters = | spirit monsters = | union monsters = | gemini monsters = | tuner monsters = * 23 * 24 * 27 * 30 * 42 * 43 * 44 * 45 | pendulum monsters = *Blue-Eyes Moonlight Dragon 9 *Blue-Eyes Moonlight Dragon 10 *Blue-Eyes Starbright Dragon12 *Blue-Eyes Starbright Dragon11 | dark tuner monsters = | ritual monsters = | fusion monsters = *Blue-Eyes Time Binding Dragon * * * * | synchro monsters = * * * * *Blue-Eyes Vanguard Dragon *Blue-Eyes Vanguard Dragon | xyz monsters = *Narsi, Guardian of the White *Nere, Champion of the White *Perinett, Warden of the White *Sashael, Protector of the White | dark synchro monsters = | spells = *Blue-Eyes Fusion 7 *Blue-Eyes Fusion 8 * 21 *Fortress of White Dragon 22 * 25 *Neo Neutron Burst 26 * 28 * 29 * 34 * 35 *Tears with Eyes of Blue37 *Temple of the Spirit of White38 * 39 * 40 * 41 | traps = *Blue-Eyes Defense 4 *Blue-Eyes Defense 5 *Blue-Eyes Defense 6 *Blue-Eyes Vengeance13 *Blue-Eyes Vengeance14 *Blue-Eyes Vengeance15 * 19 * 20 * 32 * 33 }} Deck Master Obelisk (Emergency Deck) 43 * 48 * 49 * 50 * 58 * 59 * 60 * 21 * 22 * 7 * 45 * 46 * 47 * 18 * 19 * 20 * 55 * 56 * 57 * 35 * 36 * 37 * 27 * 28 * 29 * 4 * 5 * 6 * 65 * 66 * 67 |xyz monsters = * 52 * 61 * 42 * 15 * 68 * 69 * 2 * 41 * 40 |synchro monsters = * 11 * 38 * 39 * 26 |spells = * 51 * 8 * 9 * 10 * 33 * 34 * 13 * 44 * 23 * 24 * 25 * 30 * 3 * 31 * 32 * 34 * 12 |traps = * 16 * 17 * 53 * 54 * 14 * 1 * 62 * 63 * 64 }} Quotes "It can be easy to put people on a pedestal of unrealistic expectation. We often forget that every single one of us, no matter how seemingly perfect on the outside, is a broken individual. I’ve made it a point to be as transparent about this as possible. I never want to give the impression that I have it all figured out, or that every struggle lies behind me. It can be very freeing to understand that everyone, at some point, will fail." Trivia Akhratan's romanized name can be translated to mean "Clever Tongue".